


Wanna See Something Cool?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Father Figures, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's not at all a surprise. But you have to admit, when Lance gets Shiro's attention doing something funny, it's...well, funny.Oneshot/drabble





	Wanna See Something Cool?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemistry69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemistry69/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376674) by radiokills. 



"Hey Keith," Lance whispered with a small smirk. He had to keep his voice down so none of the others heard him, but he wanted to make sure that Keith did. "You want to see something cool?"

"Uh, sure."

Lance's smile got bigger. "Hey Dad!  _Dad!"_

Shiro poked his head around the door frame. He had been washing dishes before. "What do you want, Lance?" Suddenly he froze though. Wait. 

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Lance just chuckled. 

(And secretly Shiro thought it was sweet too).


End file.
